Crashes and Clashes of Irish Fools
by Delilah07
Summary: After the Death of an Iris man in Sun Hill, a team of Irish Experts come to investigate, Lead by DS Jaynee Smith. Smithy and Jaynee have a long, and treacherous past, but is there more to jaynee than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!!! ... sorry i had to delete the first version of this... i hadnt added a wee bit in. anyway... this is my new story ... hope that u enjoy

o PS... just to let u no... i dont own the copyright on any of the Current or past sunhill characters... ie the ones on the telly... however i doown whatever victims that there are, Jaynee smith (sun hill's temp DS) and any other police that feature in this story.. lol ... hope u enjoy and please reveiw... many thanks ROBYN xxxx

DC Mickey Webb, Sun Hill CID

On the morning of Wednesday 21st December 2007, there was a Hit-and-run Car accident in the vacinity of canley high street. The crash involved two cars and there was one 'on-scene' Fatality, later identified. The Body was identified as Miss Martha Burgess, of 34 Weston Ave, South Canley.

3 Days Later in St. Hugh's Hospital, Mr Eoin McCook, Of 21 Sandy hill, West Belfast Northern Ireland, was pronouced dead. Those present at the death of Mr McCook were myself, and Dr Matthiew Hillison, Who was Mr McCook's Surgeon. A Postmortem was conducted and proved that Mr McCook had died of internal bleeding, that was unknown about by the staff looking after Mr McCook. On His Deathbed, Mr McCook had asked not to be resusitated, But was futher recognised that any efforts to Resusitate that man would have proved worthless, as resusitation would have been impossible.

The funeral of Miss Burgess was held on 27th of December 2007, in St. Andrew's Church, North Canley. On the 30th December Mr McCook was cremated in Roselawn Crematoriam, Belfast Northern Ireland.

At the scene, forensic officers have been able to establish what had happened with the evidence available, and officers from sun hill have also contributed to the happenings by CCTV evidence. At around 11 o'clock on the morning of Wednesday the 21st of December, a blue vauxhall astrawas travelling through canley high street at approx. 70 mph. The car turned right onto Willbrook street and then left, bringing the car onto willmont road. Here this car collided with a silver mercedes, belonging to Mr McCook, and then collided with Miss Burgess who was walking on the pavement with her daughter, Melissa, who were both on they're way back home, after collecting Melissa from pre-school. Melissa was unhurt by the crash, as Miss Burgess seemingly pushed her into the open doorway of a shop, realisitically saving her daughter's life. The Blue Vauxhall, aware of what has just happened, drives away, after no consideration to the two injured parties and the child. We lose CCTV footage about 2 miles later, on University lane.


	2. Impressed?

Jack had just finished re-reading Mickey's statement. Something about this case just didn't add up. Why had Eoin McCook asked not to be resuscitated? He was only a young man, 27 years old, a trainee doctor who was almost fully qualified. His whole life ahead of him. What had he done?

Also the car, the owner of the blue Vauxhall Astra. Why did he not stop? There was no way on earth he couldn't have seen what he had done. He had crashed into another car, and it wasn't as if it was a slight _bump. _The driver died three days later for goodness sake! He flipped a young mother, who was walking and singing with her four-year-old daughter, ten feet in the air, killing her on the spot He didn't stop to check the little girl with long blonde pigtails, to see if she was ok, after all, she had just been saved by her 27 year old mummy, but her mummy had died because of the fast man in the car coming towards them. He just drove on, as if nothing had happened. Why?

'Gov, they're here' Jo head spun around the door.

'Who are?'

'The Irish lot. The detectives.'

'Irish detectives? Why are we getting Irish detectives? Why wasn't I told about this?' he stood up, put on his jacket, and crossed over to where Jo was now fully in place.

'You were. We all were. The 'Yard' sent everyone at Sun Hill a memo!'

'Ah!'

Instantly, Jo understood why the Guv' nor didn't know about the Irish Detectives. It was common knowledge in Sun Hill that Jack didn't read his email. Otherwise he would know everything about everyone. (Information that was kindly provided by Kezia Walker.)

'Why don't they just use telephones and talk to people! Everyone's head is all cyber-space nowadays; no-one knows how to use a telephone anymore!'

'Yep! Or it could just be that they don't know how to use one, because you are to only one old enough to remember how to!' a cheeky smile appeared on her face.

Soon they arrived in Sun Hill's sun entrance. They were three officers being greeted by superintendent Heaton and Inspector Gold. Inspector Gold looked engrossed in deep conversation with one of the officers. A Young man, clean shaven, and wearing a suit. He looked intelligent and extremely handsome.

Superintendent Heaton was chatting to the two other officers. First, again a young man. He had a scruffy looking face and slightly longer fair hair than the first officer, but all this contributed to the fact that he was ten times more handsome than the first. Again he wore a suit, but his top button was undone, and his tie was loosened, and his hands were burrowed deep inside his trouser pockets. Something said to jack that this man was in charge, but he wasn't sure quite what it was. Standing next to him, was a Female officer, and the first thing that came to his mind was 'What a stunner!'

Dressed in a tight A-line skirt, which cut off above her knee, Jack was sure this lady was never short of male attention, and from the look on his face, he had just proved himself right. She wore high lame red heels and a white blouse, topped off with a tight fitted blazer. Her long brown tumbled down her back, and the tussles made her face seem more beautiful. But he had sure seen her eyes before. So dark, so deep. He was so sure.

The Super spun around on his heels, and proceeded to introduce the new officers.

'Ah Jack, there you are! These are the Detectives from the PSNI murder squad, over to help with the Crash case. Presuming you got the email?'

'No, but anyway,' as he shook hands with the male officer.

'Yes, well. This is DS Smith and DC MacDonald. Over there, talking to Gina is DC Kane.'

'DS Jayneë Smith, but please call me Jayneë!'

Her broad accent shocked Jack. Beauty so stunning, and a voice so floaty, you could definitely tell that she was from Belfast.

'DCI Jack Meadows.'

Jack was then informed of DC Mickey MacDonald, ('oh yay!' two DC Mickeys! This should be fun) and DC Jonathan Kane.

The Super escorted the team up to CID. As they entered the door, Jayneë seemed impressed. However, Irish Mickey just looked around for some pretty DC's to talk to. He did however find Kezia Walker.

'OK everyone' the Super shouted above the noise. The room quieted immediately. 'As you all know, we have three visiting Detectives from the PSNI here to help with the Crash case, just for the next week or so, until we have this mess cleared up-'

'Hi!' Jayneë cut across him. 'I'm DS Jayneë Smith, but please call me Jayneë; I hate all that 'Sarge' rubbish! These are my DC's Mickey MacDonald and Jonathan Kane, and as I said before, just call them Mickey or Jonathan, but a word to the wise, don't _ever _call Jonathan 'Jonny' or 'Jon', 'cause he _will_ do your kneecaps!'

A slight spattering of laughter arose through CID, as Jayneë crosses over to a small group of people standing by the water cooler. This little group consisted of Mickey (Webb), Stuart, Jo, Terry and Max. Irish Mickey had found Stevie and Kezia, and Jonathan was in conversation with DI Manson.

The Super and Jack seemed very impressed.

'They seem a nice bunch. I've been on the phone to their inspector. DC Kane has a very good record. DC Macdonald can get a little bit side tracked, but he is a bloody good detective. DS Smith is one of the Best in the Province.' He said, nodding in her direction. Jack seemed fairly impressed at that level of reference. 'I've heard some very good reports about Miss Smith. She can keep hold of her team extremely well. This case will be done up in not time. She's not one to mess around. Thats for sure!'


	3. Good Times

**Hey guys... i'm so sorry that I havent updated many stories lately... just finnished my GCSE's but here you go... Enjoy! Del xxx**

Jayneë was given a desk opposite Stuart for the duration of the week. From here, many of the cases minor details would be checked with other details and consistencies that were known about Eoin from back home. Eoin had been an old friend of hers, which is why she wanted a role in finding out how he died. They had grown up together In West Belfast, before the two families moved up to a little costal town in the North, to get away from the violence.

Eoin's father had worked with her Dad when they first arrived from England when she was a baby. Jaynee had only been 3 weeks old when they moved across the Irish sea, but her father was originally from America. It had just been the two of them. Her Mother and brother remained in London, as her parents had not been together long, and the conception of the twins was purely an accident, so Jayneë didn't have much to do with her mother until she was nearly 10. And as far as she knew, she was still alive, somewhere in London.

On the desk, in front of her lay an open file and smiling up at her was the face of Eoin McCook. She remembered him so vividly- it was hard to believe he was actually gone now. Forever.

'Jayneë?-'a voice whispered at her from across the table.

'Huh-? Oh sorry... just ...Thinking' her hand reached up and swept through her long brown locks. She looked across at Stuart, who looked like he was staring. - 'What? - have I got something on my face?' she laughed. Stuart blushed, and seemingly forgot to speak, as Jayneë had to push him onwards with what he had to say.

'Oh yeah- um... Eoin... what kind of connections did he have?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, did he have any bitterness shown against him?'

'You mean to say 'was Eoin sectarian, or did he have any links with sectarianism?'

'Well yeah, he was from Northern Ireland ...'

'And so am I DS Turner, but that doesn't mean that I take every chance I get to kill a member of the Roman Catholic religion. And before you ask, yeah Eoin was Catholic. It doesn't take a genius, just look at how his name is spelt! Then again ...' she voice went to a lower tone, just loud enough for Stuart to hear, but also some other members of the CID to as well, including the two Mickeys, Jonathan and Jo, 'We obviously don't have a genius in our midst,' to which a loud snigger replied from the group of DC's, and Stuart turned scarlet, and looked down at the table. Jayneë just laughed and pulled a face at the Group at the other desks. She knew that this next week would be an entertaining one.

She loved the fact that this incompetent DS thought that every single little thing that happened in Northern Ireland, or that involved a Northern Irish person, had its origins placed thirty years in the past. She didn't find his comments insulting- she thought that they were bloody hilarious, but it gave her an excuse to but DS Turner firmly in his place by the end of this little trip.

'DI Manson, here is the surgeons detailed reports about Miss Burgess and Mr McCook causes of deaths.' A PC handed the folders to the inspector and left his office. Neil read them and discovered that Martha burgess died of a broken neck, but had also received several broken ribs and a collapsed lung. Eoin McCook died of internal bleeding of the spleen that could not have been stopped due to his haemophilia.

'What a way to die.' He whispered to himself, as he read Martha's document. He pitied her young daughter. No child should have to see their mother die. He called on Jaynee

'Yep' she said. Poking her head around the door frame, as DC Webb enjoyed the view from his desk, smiling, probably with completely inappropriate and involved a drink at the seven bells tonight at 8- 'I must remember to ask her that' scrolled through his head'

'Coroner's reports. You might want to read them.' He handed over the folders to the leaning figure.

'Cheers. But I am probably right to guess that Mr Eoin's cause of death was something to do with his failure to keep his Haemophilia under control- Yep. Typical man.' She smiled as she read his report. 'He was like that. Refused to use his medication. Although he was a hell of a lot better at keeping his diabetes under control... he hardly ever had to use the 'pen'- I was never so lucky.' She smiled to herself. Neil looked at her. 'Yeah he was pretty screwed in the blood department.' But that wasn't what the look was for.

'You have diabetes?'

'Huh? - O yeah. We found out within a week of each other. Quite funny really- His mum found us 'sleeping' in her living room when we were 15- thought we had got drunk- our blood sugars had practically ran out and we'd kinda slipped into unconsciousness. That was a strange 3 days in hospital...' She smiled at a laughing Neil. 'What! It's true.' Laughing as she talked.

'You knew him well then.' His voice turned a semi-tone more serious.

'Yeah. We grew up together. We were best friends till we went to different Universities, but we still kept in touch. It's just so hard to believe that he's gone for good now. I'll never get to chase after him or beat him up again. But that's life. I just want to catch whoever killed my best friend and put him behind bars for a long, long time.'

'I know what you mean- Sorry I have to take this.' Said Neil as he went to answer the ringing phone. Jayneë left the office and went to sit behind her desk and continue with her work.


End file.
